totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Gotować czy nie gotować oto jest pytanie
Odcinek 24 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostanio w My Small Restaurant. Finałowa sióemka znowu zmierzyła się. Tym razem w zadaniu geograficzno-kilinarnym. Pomimo swojej pewności siebie Philipowi nie udało się znaleźć jako pierwszemu restauracji. Co orsze jego skład zajął tym razem ostatnie miejsce. Heather dowiedziała się że Fretka miała jużza sobą program w telewizji i tym samym Heather i McKey zerwały z nią sojusz. Ale nie musiała długo czekaj. Z pomocą przyszedł Ivan. Który na końcu popchnął Fretke i zapewił sobie nietykalność. W ceremonii wyleciała Fretka, tym samym w grze została finałowa szóstka. Tym razem kto odpadnie? A kto wygra nietykalność. Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądacie My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> KUchnia '''Heather: '''McKey! '''McKey: '''Tak Heather? (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Przyznaje wywalenie Fretki nie było za mądre, ale oszukała mnie i musiała odpaść! Ja nie toleruje takich ludzi więc ma za swoje, ale teraz zostały dwie dziewczyny w programie! Dwie! Rozumiecie to! '''Heather: '''Słuchaj teraz chyba będziemy działali w parach więc jakby co to my działamy razem. '''McKey: '''No dobra Heather jak chcesz. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: '''No co muszę mieć sojuszniczkę. Inaczej wylecę jak reszta. '''Heather: '''No to super! '''McKey: '''Tak chyba super. '''Heather: '''Słuchaj, ale jakby nie wiem co nigdy nie ufaj Ivanowi! '''McKey: '''Jakbym tego nie wiedziała. '''Heather: '''Na nasze nieszczęście on jest bardzo sprytny. nawet nie będziesz wiedziała kiedy cię będzie chciał wywalić. '''McKey: '''Ale dlaczego mi to mówisz? '''Heather: '''Mówie to po to by cię Ivan nie wykopał. A ja nie chcę zostać ostatnią dziewczynąw programie. '''McKey: '''Now sumie też racja. Salon '''Philip: '''Haha dwie dziewczyny zostały w grze. '''Trent: 'Czyli tak jakby będzie finał chłopak vs. chłopak. '''Owen: '''Tak tera będzie je łatwo wywalić. '''Philip: '''Nie Heather. Ona jest za dobra by tak szybko ją wywalić. '''Trent: '''No też racja. '''Ivan: '''Jesteście szczerze idiotami. Mogą was spokojnie wywalić. '''Owen: '''Na prawdę? Tak bym nie pomyślał. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: 'To jest banda idiotów nawe t nie mają strategii. A ja toco innego. Jakby nie ja dawno by wylecieli. (w pokoju zwerzeń)'Philip: 'Wiem co o mnie sądzi Ivan. Myśli że jestem idiotą. Ale ja się nie dam tak łatwo. '''Philip: '''Mnie nie wywalą. Prędzej ciebie Ivan. '''Ivan: '''Myślisz że ja tego nie wiem? Ale jakoś przechodzę z odcinka na odcinek. '''Trent: '''Na razie. '''Ivan: '''Co to znaczy? '''Trent: 'Że wystarczy jedno twoje potknięcie, a się z tobą pożegnamy. 'Ivan: '''To chyba czeka mnie finał. Bo ja się nie potykam. '''Owen: '''A mi się wydaje że prędzej czy później cie to czeka. '''Philip: '''Ja też tak myślę. '''Chris: '''Chodźcie do kuchni szybko! 'Kuchnia (znowu) do kuchni wchodzą Chris i chłopacy Heather: 'Hej wam. '''Philip: '''Cześć dziewczyny. '''Chris: '''Przywitaliście się już? Ok to teraz czeka was zadanko. '''McKey: '''Jakie tym razem. '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj będziecie wyrabiać syrop klonowy. '''Heather: '''Wiesz że my jesteśmy w Austrii, a nie w Kanadzie. '''Chris: '''WIem. Ale nie mam kompletnie pomysłu na zadanie. '''Ivan: '''A to ci nowość. '''Chris: '''Ok dobierzcie sięw pary. '''Heather: '''Ja z McKey! '''Philip: '''Ja z Trentem! '''Ivan: '''Co mam pracować z gubym?! No trudno chodź. '''Owen: '''Super! '''Chris: '''Drzewa macie na zewnątrz. Trzeba zebrać osiem wiadem soku, wygotować go, a na koniec podać mi go z pysznymi naleśnikami. '''Philip: '''Czuje sięteraz jak służąca. '''Trent: '''Wiesz my chyba nimi jesteśmy. '''Chris: '''Więc ok zaczynajcie. ''u Ivana i Owena 'Ivan: '''Jak ma z tego płynąć sok? '''Owen: '''Może przytulimy drzewo żeby było mu cieplej? '''Ivan: '''Nie czekaj kopnij drzewo! '''Owen: '''Nie! Drzewa też mają uczucia! ''Owen zaczyna ryczeć, a z drzewa zaczyna wypływać sok 'Ivan: '''Tak Owen płacz jeszcze głośniej! Trzeba napełnić tak osiem wiader! ''u Trenta i Philipa 'Philip: '''Jakieś pomysły? '''Trent: '''Nie raczej nie. '''Philip: '''Jak z tego wielkiego badyla wycisnąć sok! '''Trent: '''Przestań drzewo cię słyszy! '''Philip: '''Och przestań to tylko badyl. '''Trent: '''To nie jest żaden badyl! '''Philip: '''Aha! Widzisz złapało. '''Trent: '''Ale ja. Och! '''Philip: '''yyy ten sok wcale nie leci. '''Trent: '''A czego się spodziewasz uraziłeś je! ''u Heather i McKey 'Heather: '''Wiesz co zrobić żeby sok płynął. '''McKey: '''Czekaj zaśpiewam jej tam wszystkie moje drzewa w ogrodzie poschły. ''McKey zaczyna śpiewa, a sok zaczyna płynąć 'Heather: '''Tak jest McKey! Dalej śpoiewaj! '''McKey: '''Dawaj drugie wiadro szybko. '''Heather: '''Jużmasz. ''U Owena i Ivana 'Ivan: '''DObra już przesatń płakać Owen! Mamy już wystarczająco. '''Owen: '''Najpierw przeproś drzewo. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: 'To co zrobiłem nie miało w sobie ani kszty prawdy jakby co. '''Ivan: '''Przepraszam cię drzewo. '''Owen: '''Ok chodźmy teraz wygotować sok. ''u Trenta i Philipa '''Philip: '''Ile mamy? '''Trent: '''Jakieś trzy krople. Bo co? '''Philip: Oj nie zapowiada się ciekawie. Trent: 'No właśnie wiem. '''Philip: '''Tak to co teraz? '''Trent: '''Czekamy. ''u Heather i McKey 'Heather: '''Ok mamy już widra teraz do kuchni. '''McKey: '''Mamy trochę strat. Owen i Ivan już skączyli. '''Heather: '''Spokojnie na pewno nam sięuda. ''u Owena i Ivana 'Owen: '''Dobra chyba wygotowane. Ok Ivan sprawdź jak smakuje. '''Ivan: '''Wyśmienite dajmy to Chrisowi. '''Chris: '''Mmm pyszne 9 punktów. '''Ivan: '''Co? To znaczy że jeszcze nie wygraliśmy? '''Chris: '''Haha nie. '''Ivan: '''Ja cię na prawdę teraz zabiję. ''u Trenta i Philipa 'Philip: '''Nie zniose już tego. '''Trent: '''Ja też nie. Idę powiedzieć Chrisowi że nie biorę udziału w zadaniu. '''PhiliP; '''A ja będę czuwał. '''Trent: '''Ok jak chcesz. ''po chwili '''Trent: Rezygnuje z nietykalności Philip jeszcze walczy. 'Chris: '''No ok. ''u Heather i McKey 'Heather: '''Wygotowany! '''McKey: '''Chris! Chodź tutaj. '''Chris: '''Dobre. Ale za dużo goryszki żalu. 8 punktów. A tym samym wygrywają Ivan i Owen! '''Ivan: '''Juuuuhu! O tak! '''Owen: '''Super. '''Chris: '''A tym samym Philip odpada. '''Trent: '''Jak to? '''Chris: '''To miała być niespodzianka. Najgorsza para miała odpaść. Ale ty się wycofałeś z walki o nagrodę więc zostajesz. '''Trent: '''Uff. ''po chwili '''Chris: '''Pa Philip! '''Philip: '''Nie to niesprawiedliwe! Nie! Ja miałem wygrać Nie! '''Ivan: '''A nie mówiłem? '''Philip: '''Jeszcze sięzemszcze obiecuje ci to. '''Chris: '''Ok więc już tylko piątka walczy. A co będzie dalej? Oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant